


Dancing and Seducing

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel is ignoring Max in the club. Luckily for the Dutchman, Carlos is there too, and they come up with a solution to attract their partners attention.





	Dancing and Seducing

Max was getting sick of the way Daniel was intentionally ignoring him in the club, the Aussie leaning against the bar and talking animatedly with Nico as Max wandered around a little nearby. He wanted the Aussie to notice him, to take him back to his hotel room and just fuck him until Max was seeing stars.

But so far, he wasn’t really succeeding, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. 

An arm was suddenly slung over his shoulder and Carlos pressed a kiss to his cheek in greeting.

“Hola hermano.” Carlos said, his grin cheeky and Max instantly knew the Spaniard was planning something.

“Hi Carlito.” he answered, but his eyes were drawn to Daniel again. Carlos noticed and hummed thoughtfully.

“I know how we can make them jealous.’ Carlos whispered in his ear. “Nico has been purposefully ignoring me all night, and I guess Dan has been doing the same with you.” Max nodded in answer, still unsure where this was going.

“Dance with me Maxy.” Carlos grinned, taking Max’s hand and pulling him towards the dancefloor while making sure Nico and Daniel were watching them. 

Max looked slightly apprehensive, but the alcohol made him more courageous. He turned away from Carlos, laughing breathlessly as the Spaniard pressed against his back, hands coming to rest on Max’s hips. Carlos smiled against his neck as he grinded their hips together.

“Are they watching?” he asked. Max didn’t even need to look up to feel their eyes on him. He did so anyways and swallowed thickly at the intense look in Daniel’s eyes. Carlos turned him around and the moment was broken.

“They are getting bothered already, huh?” Carlos chuckled in his ear. Max only grinned and pressed closer, hooking his fingers through the loops of Carlos’s jeans as he threw his head back so the Spaniard could teasingly mouth at his neck. 

Suddenly, another hand came to rest on his hip, a warm body pressing against his back.

“Hi Dan.” Max purred innocently, letting go of Carlos as the Spaniard turned away to curl close to Nico.

“Was that necessary.” Daniel asked, his eyes dark as he possessively held Max close. Max only hummed and moved to pull away, but Daniel wouldn’t let him.

“Mine.” he murmured, before pulling Max into a searing kiss. Max gasped but kissed back, parting his lips to make room for Daniel’s tongue seeing out his mouth. It wasn’t often that Daniel kissed him in public, and definitely not like this. 

“Come back to my hotel room.” Daniel said as he pulled away. Max could only nod in answer, moaning softly as Daniel pulled him close, an arm wrapped around his waist as he lead Max out of the club, glaring at anyone who even dared to look at him.

Max loved it when Daniel got possessive like this, and wasn’t surprised when within the first 3 minutes of reaching Daniel’s room, he was naked and pressed up against the wall, gasping raspily as Daniel stroked his cock.

“Get on on the bed.” Daniel suddenly said lowly, stepping away from him. Max bit his lip but did as he was asked, crawling onto the covers.

“On your stomach.” Dan added as Max moved to roll onto his back. Max let out a whine but did as he was told, feeling uncomfortably exposed as Daniel knelt behind him. He yelped as Daniel’s hands came to rest on his bum, spreading the cheeks apart. 

“P-please…” Max moaned as Daniel stayed still. Daniel let out a hum and leaned in, tongue teasing the tight ring of muscle. He pulled away way too soon again and watched Max’s hole twitch in anticipation.

“So needy.” he purred, giving Max a second lick. Max moaned and pushed his hips back, whining as Daniel’s tongue pushed into him. 

“Daniel…” Max moaned out, arching his back even more. Daniel’s fingers were still digging into his hips and Max was sure it would leave bruises, but that seemed to be Daniel’s intention. Daniel moved away slightly and then continued to trail the bruising kisses up Max’s back, until he was pressed flush against him.

“Do you think you can take it?” Daniel said huskily, the tip of his cock teasing Max’s hole. Max moaned but then nodded slightly hesitantly. He trusted Daniel and knew he would never intentionally hurt him. 

“Are you going to stop misbehaving then?” Daniel continued. “Stop teasing me with your pretty Spanish friend?” he added, mouthing at Max’s neck to leave marks just above where the collar of his shirt would end.

“Y-yes.” Max answered needily, trying to push his hips back to find more friction. Daniel chuckled, tugging on Max’s hair to pull his head back, taking use of the way Max gasped by licking into his mouth, teeth dragging over Max’s bottom lip.

“Me and Nico should teach the both of you a lesson…” he mused suddenly. “God, what I wouldn’t do to see you sprawled out on a bed next to Carlos, the both of you needy and horny as Nico and I fuck into you.” his words were emphasised by a press of his hips and Max gasped as the tip of Daniel’s cock breached him.

“You want that too, don’t you? Getting fucked hard while seeing Carlos getting slammed too..?” Daniel continued as he pushed in teasingly slow, filling and stretching Max until the younger man was whining under him. 

“Yes.” Max moaned out. “God yes.” the stretch of Daniel inside him burned, but Max didn’t care. He needed Daniel like this, it had been too long already,

Finally, Daniel started to move, experimentally pulling out before sharply thrusting in again. Max moaned raspily, fists clutching the sheets under him so hard his knuckles turned white.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you will still feel it tomorrow.” Daniel snarled in his ear, slamming into Max and wrapping one of his arms around the man’s throat, not quite putting pressure, but pulling Max up a little until his back was arched as far as it would go, the new angle meaning he hit Max’s prostrate at every thrust.

Max quickly became to breathless to even moan anymore, tears coming to his eyes as Daniel continued to roughly push into him, his chest sticky with sweat where it pressed against Max’s back.

Max was getting close to his release when Daniel suddenly pulled out, his breathing ragged. 

“God look at you, all open and needy.” Daniel groaned out. He pulled Max up, the Dutchman’s limbs weak as he was pulled around. Daniel arranged him on his lap, letting Max straddle his hips as he stayed seated on his knees. Max shuddered and rutted back to feel Daniel’s cock brush against his ass again, but he couldn’t focus enough to properly move.

He rested his head against Daniel’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s chest to keep him steady. Daniel’s hands were on his ass again and Max winced in slight embarrassment as Daniel spread him open again.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Daniel huskily whispered, both of his thumbs pressing into Max and spreading his hole obscenely. As Dan lowered Max back onto his cock, he left one of his thumbs inside him, Max moaning at the additional stretch. 

“Such a perfect little slut.” Daniel purred, moving his hands to grip Max’s hips tightly, holding him in place as he slammed into him again. Max screwed his eyes shut, his mouth going slack. His cock was caught between his own stomach and Daniel’s chest, and the friction that came with every trust was making him so sensitive, the making him whine and almost sob as Daniel continued his almost brutally fast pace.

Max’s orgasm hit him like a brick, his eyes rolling back in his head and his whole body tingling as he came hard, spilling over Daniel’s chest. Daniel grunted and only succeeded at a few more thrusts before he came as well, nails digging into Max’s ass as his hips twitched with his release. 

Max sagged against his teammate in a boneless heap, whimpering as Daniel pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty. 

“Okay?” Daniel asked, tilting Max’s face up. Max licked his lips and nodded, his eyes tiredly fluttering close. Daniel smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Max’s slightly swollen lips.

He scooted back on the bed, holding Max close as he laid down. Max whined, pulling a face as he felt cum run out of his ass. Daniel soothed him with gentle kisses, gently running his hands over Max’s chest and sides.

“I love you.” Daniel murmured tenderly. Max sleepily looked up at him.

“I love you too.” 

~~

Daniel woke Max up the next morning with more gentle kisses and touches. Max sighed contently and stretched out, pulling a face at the dull ache in his ass. Daniel noticed and pecked his lips.

“Let’s shower.” he said. Max realised there was some dried up cum on Daniel’s stomach and realised he must look filthy too. He sat up but his legs felt heavy as he stood up, stumbling a little. Daniel grinned cheekily and suddenly lifted Max up, holding him bridal style as he headed for the bathroom. Max was too tired to protest, and besides, he was pretty damn comfortable in Daniel’s arms. 

Daniel held him close under the warm water of the shower, his hands gentle as he rubbed soap into Max’s skin, carefully cleaning him off. Max still hissed as Daniel’s hand brushed over his crack, but again Daniel’s lips were on his, soft and soothing as they lazily kissed.

‘Did you mean it?” Max suddenly blurted out as Daniel’s fingers were massaging shampoo into his hair. Daniel hummed and pressed a kiss just below his ear.

“Mean what?” he asked. Max blushed a deep red.

“About Carlos and Nico…” he said softly, worrying his lip between his teeth. Daniel blinked in surprise, before his eyes darkened slightly.

“Only if you want to, but yes.” he purred. Max let out a soft moan at even the idea and gave a small nod. Daniel’s grin widened and he kissed Max sloppily.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, Max/Carlos/Daniel/Nico next ;) ??


End file.
